During a conversation within a group, arguments occur because of a misunderstood word, a misheard word, lazy listening, interruptions, or someone commanding large portions of the conversation. This leads to raised voices, obscenities and further interruptions.
A portable wireless system is a device that contains many different blocks that are used to perform several functions. For example, portable wireless systems include the iPod from Apple Computer Inc. or the Android phone from Google. In addition, the portable wireless system can be customized to perform a particular function such as reading a book in a device called Kindle from Amazon.
The iPad and Android phone use Apps (Application software) loaded into the portable wireless system to perform functions or tasks. Similarly, the App's software can be downloaded as an App to a person's portable system to benefit and aid the person in performing functions or tasks.